


[Cosplay] На крыше | On The Roof

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossover, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Horror, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Некуда бежать. Ты в тупике.Nowhere to run. You are stumped.
Series: Challenge of DbD team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[Cosplay] На крыше | On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Выживший | Survivor: Стив Харрингтон ([ДбД](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD), [ОСД](https://strangerthings.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD)) | Steve_Harrington ([DbD](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Harrington), [ST](https://strangerthings.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Harrington))  
> 

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aCXQ.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aCXR.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aCXS.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aCXT.png)


End file.
